


I Want

by CTippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: just some verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Some verses about love and affection, I guess. I am so good with summaries, aren't I?





	I Want

I want to touch you,

feel your warmth under my palm,

your skin against mine.

 

I want to rest my head on your chest,

hear your heartbeat underneath,

right against my ear.

 

I want to hear your voice,

Listen to you speak,

Whisper words into my ear.

 

I want to make you smile,

See you blush under my gaze,

Shiver with my every touch.

 

I want to kiss you,

taste you on my tongue,

your lips on mine.

 

I want to hold you,

comfort you and cherish you,

your body in my arms.

 

I want to feel you.

 

 


End file.
